


Can you love me again?

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After self harm, Future Fic, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Multi, Murder, second one shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden drink, który zmienił wszystko. Jedno zdarzenie, które zniszczyło wszystko. Jedno wspomnienie, które zostanie na zawsze. Czy Harry ponownie pokocha Louisa, jak w piosence "Can you love me again?" Czy Directioners ponownie pokochają 1D po ich rozpadzie? Czy Harry i Louis ponownie pokochają Lauren po morderstwie, jakiego dokonała?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you love me again?

**Author's Note:**

> Mój drugi one shot. Po raz pierwszy przekroczyłam 2 strony.....  
> Nie wiem, czy będę specjalistką od angstów...(wole smuty, serio!)  
> a teraz na poważnie....  
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/85835476837/can-you-love-me-again-one-shot)  
> [twitlonger](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1s1p2jv)

 

(banner by [Messy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy))

Koniec Take Me Home Tour. Wszyscy wracają tam, gdzie mogą zaznać świętego spokoju od tej cholernej sławy. Domu. Jednak w domu Louisa i Harry'ego był remont, więc chłopcy tymczasowo wprowadzili się do wspólnego apartamentu, gdzie czasami mieszkał cały zespół. Tego dnia przyjechała też Gemma. Przez brak noclegu z w/w powodów musiała pojechać do apartamentowca mieszczącego się pod Londynem.

Wszyscy chłopcy poszli do najbliższego pubu w okolicy, by opić koniec trasy. Tylko Harry wolał samotny spacer Hyde Parkiem. Gemma została w domu. Ubrana w białą koszulkę, spódnicę w azteckie wzory i dżinsową kurtkę dziewczyna nudziła się w apartamencie chłopców. Czytała książki lub paliła mentolowe papierosy. Książki i papierosy – idealny sposób na relaks, nieprawdaż? Nagle usłyszała dość głośne pukanie do drzwi. Myślała, ze to Harry, który teraz miał wracać do domu. Otwierając drzwi, zawiodła się. W progu stał...Louis. Mężczyzna ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Widząc go każdy mógł stwierdzić: był pod wpływem narkotyków i alkoholu. Zaczął się niebezpiecznie zbliżać do Gemmy. Kobieta próbowała go odepchnąć od siebie, ale on za każdym razem chwytał jej nadgarstki, wbijając w nie swoje paznokcie, jednocześnie obezwładniając blondynkę.

 - Taka piękna. Taka niewinna. Taka uległa. Jak braciszek-szeptał kpiącym tonem szatyn, zdejmując jej dżinsową kurtkę. Tomlinson pchnął ją o ścianę i całował jej szyję. Gemma próbowała sie wyrywać, ale bezskutecznie.

 - Niegrzeczna!-skarcił ja niebieskooki. - Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak...

 - ZOSTAW MNIE!! - krzyczała blondynka, przerywając mu

 - Taką piękną kobietę zostawić? Chyba śnisz, koteczku-Louis zerwał biały materiał opinający klatkę piersiową Stylesówny i chwycił ją za szyję, delikatnie ją podduszając - Albo...postąpimy inaczej. Albo oddajesz mi się całkowicie, albo twój braciszek oraz twój chłoptaś natychmiast się dowiedzą, z kim się zabawiałaś, jasne?-ostatnie słowa wręcz wysyczał jej do ucha.

Gemma nie miała wyboru. Pomimo galopu myśli jednak musiała się zgodzić. Szatyn popchnął kobietę na ziemię i zakneblował jej usta kolorową bandanką. Nie szczędził jej upokarzających porównań do jej brata, jaki on jest w łóżku, itp. Gemma czuła się jak ostatni kawał gówna. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że on, Louis William Tomlinson, miłość życia jej ukochanego brata, zrobi to. Zgwałci ją. Będąc pod wpływem alkoholu wymieszanego z mocnymi narkotykami. On musiał kogoś wypieprzyć. Padło na nią. Gemmę Anne Styles. Idealną (damską) kopię Harry'ego Stylesa. Szatyn brutalnie przyciągnął blondynkę do siebie, jednocześnie pieszcząc wewnętrzną stronę jej prawego uda. Po chwili znęcania się nad panną zarówno dotykiem, jak i słowem włożył w nią cztery palce. Gemma nie odczuwała przyjemności. To był ból. Ból upokorzenia. Ból, który zostanie w pamięci do końca życia. Tomlinson zdjął swoje spodnie i brutalnie w nią wszedł, jednocześnie bijąc kobiete paskiem. Stylesówna po raz pierwszy chciała zniknąć z tego świata. Stać się niewidzialna. Bez tych przytłaczających wspomnień, które już zawsze będą ją gnębić. Jak trauma. Louis nie miał za grosza delikatności. Po prostu pieprzył, wręcz gwałcił Gemmę. Nagle wyjął mały nóż do tapet i przyłożył do gardła kobiety, wciąż ja pieprząc. Groził jej, ze jak nie będzie grzeczna, to już nigdy nie ujrzy swojego braciszka. Po chwili doszedł w jej wnętrzu. Nadal całował jej szyje, mrucząc jej, jaka ona była wyjątkowo grzeczna i pieprzy się lepiej niż jej brat. Nagle wszedł Harry. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Miłość jego życia, Louis Tomlinson uprawia seks z jego siostrą. Natychmiast spakował kilka rzeczy i wybiegając z domu, krzyknął:

 -  **NIE CHCĘ WAS ZNAĆ**!

Po tym Louis poszedł do sypialni spać, pozostawiając Gemmę samą. Obdartą ze swojej godności. Blondynka chciała zniknąć z tego świata już na zawsze.

xxxxxx

Kilka godzin później Tomlinson obudził się z "czarna dziurą" w pamięci i wielkim bólem głowy. Co on do cholery robił przez te kilka godzin? Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał z wyjścia do pubu z przyjaciółmi to wypicie trzeciej kolejki tequilli, którą (oczywiście) postawił Niall. Potem już tylko pustka w głowie. Z trudem wstając z łózka, udał się do łazienki. Drzwi były zamknięte. Mężczyzna usłyszał szloch. Kobiecy szloch. Wracając ze śrubokrętem, wyważył drzwi do łazienki. Zamarł. Zobaczył Gemmę. Skuloną, płaczącą i całą we krwi. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, więc próbował ją uspokoić.

 - ZOSTAW MNIE, OBELŻYWY KUTASIE!! - krzyknęła przerażona kobieta – ZOSTAW MNIE!!

 - Gemms, coś ci zrobiłem?  
 - Więc: przyszedłeś najebany do domu, zgwałciłeś mnie, a na dodatek Harry to widział. Jestes chujem, Tomlinson.

Nagle w sercu Lou coś pękło.W głowie szatyna urywki z pamięci zaczęły układać się w całośc jak puzzle. Częściowo się ocknął, kiedy Harry krzyknął "NIE CHCĘ WAS ZNAĆ". Louis musiał to jakoś odkręcić. Pamiętał, ze Eleanor miała pewien proszek, który wsypała Liamowi. Może to ten proszek znalazł się w jego tequilli?

xxxxxx

Harry jeszcze nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, że to nie był seks. To był gwałt. Te obrazy już na zawsze pozostaną w jego głowie. Szczerze, nie chciał poznać prawdy. Chciał to zakończyć. Chciał zakończyć ta wspaniałą przygodę z Louisem trwającą od ponad 3 lat. Pomimo tego,  **wciąż go kochał.** Styles wsiadł do swojego range rovera i pojechał jak najdalej od apartamentowca. Chciał zapomnieć o tym, o tych koszmarnych widokach. Wrócił, skąd przybył. Do Hyde Parku. W okolicach miał dom. Swój własny, gdzie mógł uciec od tej cholernej sławy. Wszedł do środka i zaczął płakać. Jego miłość, Jego ukochany zrobił najgorszą rzecz, jaką można komuś zrobić. Zdrada. Najbardziej niewybaczalny czyn na świecie. Zwłaszcza ta psychiczna. Harry nigdy nie zdradziłby Louisa. Nawet psychicznie. Kochał go, ale jednocześnie nienawidził. Wziął telefon i z trudem wklepał trzy słowa, które zaważą na ich przyszłości: " **To już koniec**." Po chwili przyszedł SMS od Gemmy.

"Harry, to z Louisem, to nie była zdrada. On mnie zgwałcił" głosiła treść.

"Jak?" zdziwił się Harry. Jego myśli krzyczały jedno: " **Nienawidzę cię, Louisie Williamie Tomlinson. Kocham cię, Louisie Williamie Tomlinson. Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, ale...wciąż cię kocham.** "

xxxxxx

To nie było miłe popołudnie. Nadszedł wieczór. Styles nie mógł pogodzić się z decyzja, jaką podjął kilka godzin temu. Ranek zapowiadał się przyjemnie. Promienie Słońca delikatnie oświetlały jasnobeżowe panele w domu Hazzy. Ludzie kręcący się wokół Hyde Parku. Perfekcyjnie. Nagle na ekranie iPhone'a wyskoczyło powiadomienie "1 nowa wiadomość: Matty". Haz dawno nie widział się z kuzynem. Harrym dosłownie wstrząsnęło, jak ujrzał treść wiadomości: "kup the sun, bo bardzo ciekawe rzeczy wypisują o twoich kolegach :)))" Wstał, zjadł śniadanie i ruszył parkiem. Po drodze odwiedził mały kiosk i nabył The Sun. Otwierając czasopismo, zamarł. Zayn i Liam całujacy się, ale to nie był taki zwykły pocałunek, tylko "french kiss". Niall przyglądający się temu z boku. Przeglądając zdjęcia, zaciekawiła go pewna postać stojąca w tle na kilku fotografiach. Z kilometra rozpoznałby tą kobietę. Eleanor. Chłopaki nie mówili Harry'emu, że Calder również z nimi pójdzie. Może to zagrywka managmentu? Nikt nie wiedział, poza menedżerami i samą El. Ubierając pierwsze lepsze ubrania, wyjrzał przez okno. Paparazzi. Mogliby mu dać choć na jeden głupi dzień święty spokój. Brunet ubrał jakieś mokasyny i wyszedł na dwór zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Fotoreporterzy (jak zwykle) naskoczyli Harry'ego jak lwy swoją ofiarę.

"CO SĄDZISZ O WYBRYKACH SWOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ?" "JAK SKOMENTUJESZ TA SPRAWĘ?" "CZY TA BRUNETKA JEST TWOJĄ STAŁĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ?" pytania, jak zwykle tyczyły się jednego. Czego oni znów chcą? Kolejnej sensacji w mediach? To miał być zwykły spacer. Nagle Harry znalazł zaułek, gdzie mógł się skryć przed otaczającym go światem. Spojrzał na telefon. "2 nieodebrane połączenia: Nialler". Nie wiedząc, czego chciało ich kochane, irlandzkie dziecko. Styles natychmiast wcisnął "połącz' i oczekiwał na jakiś znak od Horana. Po kilku sygnałach blondyn odebrał, ku uciesze loczka.

 - STYLES, DO KURWY, GDZIE SIĘ PODZIEWAŁEŚ???!! OD GODZINY DO CIEBIE DZWONIĘ!!!

 - Pali się czy co? - zdziwił się Hazz. Fakt, czasem Niall przesadzał, ale żeby aż tak? - Masz coś ważnego do powiedzenia?

 - Chcesz wiedzieć, co naprawdę sie działo dzis w pubie?

 - Ty nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, co po tym Louis zrobił Gemmie. Nie mogę tego tutaj powiedzieć, bo znów mnie zjadą. Powiem ci, jak będziemy sami, dobrze?

 - Dobrze. Teraz musisz mnie słuchać - uprzedził Horan. - Wiesz chyba, ze Eleanor też z nami poszła. Ona miała proszki, po których ludzie świrowali, a jak się ocknęli, mieli pustkę w głowie. Otóż, byliśmy naprawdę wstawieni, a Louis w ogóle. Wypiłem tylko trzy kolejki, ale miałem trzeźwy umysł. Obserwowałem wszystko z boku baru..

 - OK. Mów dalej. Jestem ciekaw prawdy. - Harry przerwał blondynowi i natychmiast wbiegł do domu, nie przerywając połączenia z nim

 - Gdy chłopcy poszli tańczyć, El dosypała chłopakom te proszki, o których ci wcześniej wspominałem. Oni nieświadomie wypili te drinki. Zayn lizał się z Liamem. Czasem ich przyłapujemy na pocałunkach, ale to było...obrzydliwe. Jeszcze Louis tańczący na rurze...

 - CO? - zdziwił się Styles - Louis może to robić TYLKO w moim domu!

 - Masakra, wiem. Media uważają, ze chłopaki sami ćpali. Wiem, Louis to robi, ale od tygodnia był czysty. Wiem, bo mi mówiłeś.

 - Jestem w domu i mogę ci wszystko powiedzieć. Po tym wyjściu z pubu Louis, mój Louis – Harry wciągnął powietrze i łamiącym się głosem to powiedział – zgwałcił Gemmę. Rozumiesz? Najważniejsza osoba w moim życiu niszczy drugą najważniejszą dla mnie osobę – Harry'emu trudno było mówić o tym zdarzeniu - Muszę kończyć. Do zobaczenia kiedyś – Harry przez napływ emocji musiał skończyć ta konwersację. Uświadomił sobie wszystko. Więc to nie jest wina Louisa. To wina Eleanor, która dosypała narkotyk. To przez nią Louis  **to**  zrobił. Zawsze wiedział, że Calder była suką. Nienawidził jej z całego serca. Krótko mówiąc, było mu niedobrze, jak widział ją w towarzystwie Tomlinsona, jego Tomlinsona wiedząc, ze to perfekcyjna szopka reżyserowana przez ich kochany (tfu!) managment. Wysłał do Eleanor kilka "miłych" wiadomości. Po ciągłym zaprzeczaniu przyznała w wiadomości: "tak, zrobiłam to". Ona pragnęła tylko sławy. "Związek" z Louisem pchnął ją do celebryckiego świata. Zachłysnęła się tym światem. Harry miał już zdecydowanie dosyć tego dnia. Poszedł do łazienki. Rozebrał się i wskoczył pod prysznic. Zimne krople wody spływające po jego nagim ciele uspokajały go. Potrzebował tego. Po kilku minutach opuścił kabinę, wytarł się ręcznikiem Louisa, ubrał pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i bokserki i poszedł spać. W snach wciąż nawiedzała go ta scena. Pomimo kilkukrotnego obudzenia się w nocy, udało mu się wyspać.

xxxxxx

Ranek był już spokojniejszy. Podczas porannych czynności Harry zauważył, ze kogoś tu brakuje. On i Louis idealnie się uzupełniali. Brakowało mu jego śmiechu, jego wyglądu, jego głosu, jego idealnie szafirowych oczu, wszystkiego. Uzależnił się od niego. Nienawidził go za to, co zrobił Gemmie. Kochał go za wszystkie inne, małe rzeczy, składające się na postać Louisa Tomlinsona. Bez niego wszystko było...nudne. Po śniadaniu ubrał dresy i wyszedł do parku. O dziwo, nie było paparazzich. Nagle natknął się na niego.

"Co do jasnej cholery On tu robi?" pomyślał Harry. Nie mylił się. To był Louis. Szatyn nieśmiale podszedł do swojej miłości, którą za wszelka cenę chciał odzyskać.

 - Ja..Ja chciałbym to wiedzieć... – zaczął niepewnie Tommo

 - Co chciałbyś wiedzieć, Lou? - zaciekawił się Harry

 - Czy... **możesz mnie znów pokochać? -** te słowa brzmiały identycznie jak w piosence Johna Newmana.

Styles bardzo się zdziwił. Jak mógł ponownie pokochać osobę, która w najboleśniejszy sposób skrzywdziła jego siostrę? To wszystko przez tą sukę Calder. To przez jej proszki Louis to zrobił. Hazza miał mętlik w głowie; przebaczyć i znów pokochać, choć to było trudne czy odejść i nigdy nie zajrzeć w jego lazurowe tęczówki?

 - Tydzień. Dajmy sobie tydzień. Potem zobaczymy, co dalej. - Harry twardo postawił warunek. - Masz siedem pieprzonych dni do podjęcia tej decyzji. Potem, w tym samym miejscu, o 12.00, spotkamy się. Nie zmarnuj tej szansy.

"Nie zmarnuj tej szansy" słowa loczka krążyły w umyśle starszego mężczyzny.

xxxxxx

Siedem dni. Siedem głupich dni, które mogą zaważyć na ich losach. Przez te cholerne 168 godzin siedzieli w swoich domach i rozmyślali, co z nimi będzie. Przez ten czas Harry programował w swojej głowie historie Nialla. Louis pomału odzyskiwał świadomość i pamięć po tych wydarzeniach. Harry podjął decyzję.  **Pokocha znów Louisa.**

xxxxxx

Minął tydzień. 5 grudnia 2013. Londyn tak pięknie wyglądał zimą. Harry i Louis ponownie spotkali siś w Hyde Parku.

 - Harry, przez te siedem dni rozmyślaliśmy o naszej przyszłości, więc ponowię pytanie:  **Możesz mnie znów pokochać?** \- Louis wyjął srebrny pierscionek z wygrawerowanym wewnątrz napisem: ["Ten, kto jest odważny, jest wolny."](https://twitter.com/Harry_Styles/status/98838826587389952)

 - Tak. Chce cię znów pokochać – Harry z lekkim uśmiechem wypowiedział te słowa. Był całkowicie pewien, ze to z Tomlinsonem chce spędzić resztę życia. Niebieskooki nałożył pierścionek na palec swojego wybranka. Po tym pięknym dialogu, niczym z komedii romantycznej, wargi Harry'ego wręcz wpiły się w usta Louisa. Pocałunek był przepełniony zarówno namiętnością i pożądaniem, ale też czystą miłością. Po tym poszli do restauracji. Rozkoszując podniebienia jedzeniem, nagle przyszedł sms. Od Gemmy. Te trzy słowa sprawiły, że Styles wręcz zamarł. Treść głosiła jedno: "Jestem w ciąży".

 - Louis...patrz, patrz, co ty najlepszego narobiłeś! - omal nie wykrzyczał Harry. - Wiem, ze to przez te pierdolone proszki od Calder, ale PATRZ!

Louis zareagował jak Harry. Zamarł. Fakt, chcieli mieć dzieci (nawet planowali, ze dla pierwszego dziecka surogatką będzie Gemma, a dla drugiego Lottie, jeśli się zdecydują), ale było dla nich za wcześnie na taką odpowiedzialność. Harry miał tylko 19 lat, Louis za niedługo kończył 22. Całe popołudnie i cały wieczór rozmawiali tylko o ich dziecku. Pomimo, iż popularność One Direction troszkę zmalała, to jednak wciąż to był najpopularniejszy boysband ostatnich lat. Wielki, światowy fenomen. A to wszystko zaczęło się od przegrania bootcampów w X Factor. Pomimo, iz dziecko mogło zniszczyć reputację zespołu, jednak podjęli tą decyzję. Przyjmą dziecko, ale najpierw, potajemnie, wezmą ślub.

xxxxxxx

8 kwietnia 2014. Podziemia londyńskiego ratusza prezentowały się pięknie. Niall, Zayn, Liam, gemma z wyraźnie zaznaczonym brzuszkiem, rofdziny państwa młodych i oni. Gwiazdy tego dnia. To oni byli najważniejsi. Uroczystość cywilna przebiegała bardzo spokojnie. Nie obyło się bez najpiękniejszej części ceremonii: nakładania obrączek i składania przysięgi małżeńskiej.

Powtarzajcie za mną – suchy głos urzędnika rozniósł się po sali i Harry, później Louis powtarzali słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej.

 - Ja, Harry Edward Styles, ślubuję Tobie, Louisie Williamie Tomlinson miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

 - Ja, Louis William Tomlinson, ślubuję tobie, Harry Edwardzie Styles miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

Prawie cztery lata znoszenia upokorzeń ze strony mediów i managmentu. Miliony ciepłych słów napływających od rodziny, przyjaciół i Larry Shippers z całego świata. Teraz mogli to przypieczętować na papierze, choć Harry był na początku temu przeciwny. Po podpisaniu stosownych dokumentów (zachowają swoje nazwiska) Louis złożył delikatny pocałunek na malinowych wargach Harry'ego, przypieczętowując złożoną wcześniej przysięgę małżeńską. Wszyscy byli idealnie zakamuflowani przed paparazzi (choć to kiedyś i tak wyjdzie na jaw). Gemma zaczepiła młode małżeństwo pod pozorem złożenia życzeń, jednak to nie były życzenia.

 - Dziewczynka. To będzie dziewczynka – oznajmiła kobieta.

 - Lauren.... - rozmarzył się Harry

 - Emily.... - rozmarzył się jego mąż

 - Lauren!

 - Emily!

 - Z kim ja żyję pod jednym niebem.... - pomyślała Gemma – Żeby nie było kłótni, nazwijcie ją po prostu Lauren Emily! Gdyby teraz była, załamała by się....

Harry i Louis musieli zgodzić się z blondynką. Kłótnie o imię dla dziecka czasem się zdarzały, ale w tym przypadku po prostu musieli pójść na kompromis. Lauren Emily Tomlinson-Styles. Perfekcyjnie brzmi, nieprawdaż? Nikt się wtedy nie spodziewał, ze ta piękność nieźle narozrabia w ich jednokierunkowej rodzinie...

xxxxxx

17 września 2014. Niby zwykły, wolny dzień podczas Where We Are Tour, chyba największej i najlepszej trasy w historii One Direction. Ten dzień zapowiadał się na zwykły, normalny dzień. Jeden telefon zmienił ten dzień.

Harry lekko otworzył oczy, jednocześnie wydając ciche pomruki. Louis udawał, ze śpi, jednak tylko udawał. Porozrzucane po pokoju ubrania świadczyły o tym, że musiała być naprawdę niesamowita noc. Po chwili obudził się również starszy mężczyzna. Na powitanie małżonkowie połączyli swe usta w słodkim, delikatnym pocałunku. Dźwięk telefonu Harry'ego natychmiast wyrwał ich z tego pięknego stanu relaksu. Telefon od Gemmy. Bali się, ze może chodzić o Lauren. Nie mylili się.

 - Przyjedźcie! Ja rodzę! - blondynka wręcz krzyczała do telefonu. Małżonkowie darowali sobie śniadanie. Ubrali się i natychmiast pojechali do małego mieszkania w Sheffield, gdzie mieszkała Stylesówna. Nie obchodziły ich przepisy drogowe, których zapewne złamali bardzo dużo. Liczyły się tylko Gemma i Lauren. Gdy już dotarli do Sheffield, natychmiast wezwali pogotowie, które jak zwykle, się spóźni, bo mają za dużo zleceń. Pozostał tylko poród w domu. Po godzinie jednak karetka przyjechała. Okazało się, że były komplikacje i Gemma musi być przewieziona do szpitala na cesarskie cięcie. O 13.47 przyszła na świat Ona.  **Lauren Emily Tomlinson-Styles.**  Owoc niespodziewanego zdarzenia, przez które jej ojcowie omal się nie rozstali.

 - Patrz, jaka piękna – Harry zachwycał sie swoja córeczką – Ma takie oczy jak ty, Louis. Takie niebieskie. Takie idealne.

 - Pewnie bedzie jak ty, Harry. Równie piękna jak ty.

 - Chyba jak my wszyscy! – zaśmiała się blondynka.

Louis ostrożnie wziął małą na ręce i cieszył się chwilą, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później, ona i tak się dowie prawdy. Harry wyjął telefon i zrobił zdjęcie. Z podpisem "nasza mała księżniczka..co nie @/louist91?" opublikował je na Instagramie, nie wiedząc, jaką wywoła burzę. Miał to gdzieś. Chciał się tylko cieszyć z tego, co ma. Lauren.

xxxxxx

Lauren od wczesnego dzieciństwa była dzieckiem pełnym życia. Zarówno chłopcy, jak i team pokochali dziewczynkę. Była energiczna, jak Louis, ale też lekko zakręcona (nie tylko na głowie!) jak Harry. Przejawiała wiele talentów. Kochała śpiewać i grać na pianinie. Pisała również własne teksty piosenek. Od małego wiedziała, ze chce pracować na własne nazwisko. Chciała, żeby o niej mówili "Lauren Tomlinson-Styles, nasza świetna pracownica", a nie 'córka sławnych gejów z boysbandu". W szkole była jedną z lepszych uczennic, choć czasem dawała w kość swoim zachowaniem. Niestety, była dręczona. Śmiali się z Lauren, bo miała dwóch ojców, nawet dwóch sławnych ojców, członków One Direction. Zawsze, jak coś osiągała, po szkole roznosiły się szepty "tatusiowie zapłacili za jej wygraną" (zgaduję, ze mamy były niegdyś Directioners, moze i też Larry Shippers). Przez hejterów zaczęła się okaleczać. Pamięta dzień, jak Harry odkrył jej blizny. Pamiętała, ze wtedy ojcowie opowiadali jej historię o ich fankach, takich samych osobach jak Lauren. One tez się okaleczały przez hejterów. Wiele z nich wyszło zwycięsko z tej bitwy. Uwierzyła, że może to zrobić. Niestety, zaczęła uzależniać się od imprez i narkotyków. Za dnia anioł, w nocy diabeł – taka była Lauren Tomlinson-Styles. Po odwyku (wcześnie zaczęła, jako 12-latka), jako 14-letnia dziewczyna, pokazała światu swój talent.

xxxxxx

23 lipca 2023 roku. Ostatni koncert One Direction. Dzień, który zapewne każda Directioner chciałaby wymazać z pamięci. Boysband, któremu oddały część swojego życia. Czasami te miłość przypłacały życiem. Przez hejterów, wiele fanek odeszło z tego świata. Każdą poległą w tej walce z nietolerancyjnym światem zespół i zgromadzeni na stadionie uczcili minutą ciszy. Chłopcy, choć lekko zniszczeni przez czas, wciąż byli piękni, jak na początku kariery. Kilkanaście milionów sprzedanych płyt, kilkaset pierwszych miejsc na listach przebojów, kilka większych skandali, odwyk Louisa i Lauren. Tak można podsumować karierę One Direction. Na koncercie wykonali swoje największe hity, w tym "What Makes You Beautiful", "Best Song Ever", "Story of My Life", 'Forever Young" (choć to tylko cover), "You & I" i wiele innych. Na koniec Niall zaprosił na scenę Lauren.

 - Chciałabym wykonać piosenkę, która powstała 16 lat temu. Opowiada ona o trudnościach w związku, o tęsknocie. O ukrywaniu miłości, o wspomnieniach. Każdy zna "Don't Let Me go", tak? Właśnie o niej mowa. Mówi o moich ojcach. O ich miłości. O was, bo teraz przeżywacie to samo. - dziewczyna zapowiedziała utwór napisany niegdyś przez Harry'ego. Zasiadła do fortepianu i zaczęła grać pierwsze nuty utworu. Dźwięki tej pięknej melodii napisanej przez Sama roznosiły się po całym Wembley. Kiedyś ten tekst był rozumiany jako tęsknota Harry'ego za Louisem. Teraz mogła opowiadać o fankach. One nie chciały, żeby 1D kiedykolwiek się kończyło. Musiało to nadejść. Bez nich, ich serca były...puste. Dlatego na utwór zamykający pożegnalny koncert One Direction, wybrano właśnie "Don't Let Me Go".

 

 

> "don't let me go, cause I'm tired of feeling alone...."

Teraz Directioners były na miejscu Harry'ego. Nie chciały tego dnia. Piękna historia, trwająca równe 13 lat, musiała dobiec końca.

 - Dziękujemy za te wspaniałe lata, które przeżyliśmy z Wami. Bez Was nie byłoby nas. Obiecajcie, nam, ze nigdy nas nie opuścicie. Mike napisał kiedyś, o ile pamiętacie 5 Seconds of Summer: ["real bands save fans, real fans save bands"](https://twitter.com/Michael5SOS/status/386617604447551489). Zgadzam się z nim w stu procentach. Niestety, wszystko, co dobre, musi się kiedyś skończyć. DZIĘKUJEMY! - przemowa Nialla wzruszyła wszystkich zgromadzonych na stadionie. Wszyscy udali się na backstage i symbolicznie się pożegnali. Obiecali sobie, ze ta przyjaźń będzie trwać nawet, jak 1D dobiegnie końca.

xxxxxx

Jako 17-latka Lauren dowiedziała się prawdy o sobie. Harry wyznał nastolatce, że jest dzieckiem z gwałtu, który był w afekcie. Mężczyzna z dokładnością opowiedział jej historię, którą kilkanaście lat temu opowiedział mu Niall podczas pamiętnego spaceru Hyde Parkiem. W głowie dziewczyny tlił się jeden pomysł. Pomysł zamordowania osoby, która doprowadziła do tego czynu. Pomysł zabicia Eleanor.

xxxxxx

18-letnia Lauren była samodzielną, zaradną osobą, która zarabiała już na życie. Chciała być niezależna od swoich ojców. Potajemnie jednak planowała, jak zabije swoja ofiarę

Lauren umówiła się z Eleanor w Starbucks pod pozorem normalnej rozmowy. Kobieta miała przygotowane: pistolet oraz proszki, podpisane jako 'cukier', które miały sparaliżować Calder. O 14.15 umówiły się w wyznaczonym miejscu. Rozmawiały, jak dwie dobre znajome. Tomlinson-Styles genialnie udawała, ze lubi El. W pewnym momencie zasugerowała starszej kobiecie, że posłodzi jej kawę, jak przyjadą do domu Calder. Zamówiły dwa kubki cappuccino i pojechały do domy niegdysiejszej brody Louisa. Wykorzystując fakt wyjścia El do łazienki, Lauren dosypała truciznę do kawy Calder. Popijając kawę, nagle Eleanor dostała ataku. Tomlinsonówna wyjęła broń i przyłożyła do skroni kobiety.

 - Słodkiego miłego życia w piekle, panno Eleanor Jane Calder – jednym strzałem w głowę Lauren zakończyła życie Eleanor. Krew wylewała się z głowy zastrzelonej.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

 - Komendant Darren Smith, jedzie pani z nami. - policjant zabrał brunetkę do radiowozu i zawiózł na komisariat. Niebieskooka złożyła bogate w szczegóły zeznania, jednocześnie mówiąc, ze jest dzieckiem – wpadką. Nie chciała mówić prawdy, ale przyznała się do morderstwa. Harry i Louis nie chcieli wierzyć, ze ich ukochana córka dopuści się takiej zbrodni, choć rozumieli jej motywy.

"Ona nie jest zła, jest po prostu zagubiona" argumentował Styles na każdej rozprawie. Zapadł wyrok.

"Lauren Emily Tomlinson-Styles dopuściła się morderstwa na Eleanor Jane Calder. Czyn był skrupulatnie planowany od lat. Skazujemy Lauren na dożywotnie pozbawienie wolności z warunkowym zwolnieniem po 15 latach." głos sędziego roznosił się po sali. Od tego momentu kobieta mogła podziwiać świat tylko zza krat w oknach celi. Jej wyjścia na wolność doczekał się tylko Harry. Po 4 latach od ogłoszenia wyroku Louis, nie potrafiwszy pogodzić się z odsiadką dziecka, zażył "złoty strzał". Gdy ta wiadomość dotarła do Lauren, kobieta załamała się i musiała iść na odwyk. Przez czas więzienia Tomlinsonówna uporządkowała swoje życie od początku do końca. Zrobiła karierę jako wokalistka. Ożeniła się z Willem, synem Zayna i Liama. Po roku życia w małżeństwie urodziła się dziewczynka – Alice Jessica Payne. Była taka podobna do matki, jednak nie popełniła tego błędu, jaki popełniła niegdyś jej mama. O dziwo, była bardzo lubiana przez szkolną społeczność. Krzewiła pamięć o jej krewnych, o One Direction. Alice Payne stała się sławną na cały świat projektantką mody. Dzięki talentowi i uporowi dotarła do wymarzonego celu.

Lauren i Will odeszli spokojnie, bez bólu, z Alice czuwającą przy nich.

xxxxxx

Miłość i nienawiść – niby różne, a jednak te same uczucia. Pierwsze uczucie sprawia, ze jesteś dla drugiej osoby zrobić wszystko. To drugie uczucie jednak może doprowadzać do wielu strasznych czynów. Najczęściej nienawidząc kogoś, możesz go znów pokochać.

**Author's Note:**

> za każdy bookmark i kudos (tutaj), serduszka i reblogi (tumblr) i tweetnięcia (twitlonger) serdecznie dziękuję, ily ♥
> 
> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
